


Hard in Hightown

by GohanRoxas



Category: Dragon Age II, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age II, F/M, Main Romance Undecided, Romance, Swearing, Violence, character replacement, potential Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aqua Faremis is known across Thedas as the Champion of Kirkwall. Of course, she was not born this way. She earned it by surviving Blights, darkspawn, Qunari rebellions, the Deep Roads, the criminal underworld and - worst of all - politics. In some circles she is beloved. Others she is feared. All you need to know is I was her friend. And her entire story lies within these pages..." - A summary of 'Hard in Hightown' by its author, Terra Caligo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard in Hightown

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a KH fic based around Dragon Age II, so sue me. Anyway, I suppose I should make a few things clear:  
> \- This version of the story has no elves or dwarves. I couldn't find a good way to change the characters into them. So for the sake of this story, both races once existed, but are now extinct.  
> \- Me making some KH/FF characters into DAII ones will change personalities both ways. For examples, Sora as Anders won't be as aggressive, much like Riku as Fenris is a little more moderate.

_The tall, brown-haired man was literally dragged across a stone floor by armoured guards; he noted their helmets, making it impossible for him to read their thoughts._

_After a few moments he was thrown into a chair in a dimly lit room, the only light being from an almost ethereal beam of sunlight from the roof. He grunted manfully as he was shoved into the hardwood seat. “I’ve had gentler invitations,” he mused grumpily._

_As he spoke, another armoured figure entered his view. This time it was a woman – helmetless, thank the Maker – with long brown hair and thin spectacles on the bridge of her nose. He noted idly that her armour was slightly more figure-hugging, revealing a curvaceous figure. “I am Jihl Nabaat, Seeker of the Chantry.”_

_He whistled quietly. “A grand title. And what exactly is it that you are seeking?”_

_"The Champion.”_

_He looked at his gloved hands theatrically. “Which one?”_

_A book suddenly hit him in the face and he grunted. Then there was a dagger pointed at his throat. “You know exactly why I’m here!”_

_"Now, now, let’s not be hasty…”_

_“Best start talking. I know you’re good at it.” The Seeker pulled her blade away from her captive._

_He coughed. “Alright. What is it you would like to know?”_

_“Everything.”_

_“And where should I start?”_

_“The beginning would probably be a good place.”_

_He looked down and was stunned to notice that the book that had almost broken his nose was **his own** book. He saw the title and author: “ **Hard in Hightown** by Terra Caligo.”_

* * *

Two women stood alone against four of the beasts. One of the women held a staff made of hardwood, the other a thin, long sword.

Around them were armoured darkspawn, the beasts that had destroyed Lothering…destroyed their home.

With simple swings of blades and shots of magic energy, the beasts were felled. The staff-wielding woman knelt and looked at how ill-equipped the things were. “Scouts,” she reported. “Doubtless more await us.”

“Then we stand here,” the other stated. “Prepare yourself.”

Sure enough, hundreds of the things appeared from every path. The two women did as best they could to strike each one down, but still they kept coming. “There’s no end to them…” one of the warriors lamented.

Just as all seemed lost, a mighty roar was heard from above them. The two looked up only to discover a hideous-looking, black-skinned _dragon_ roaring at them…or was it at the darkspawn?

The dragon reared its head and shrieked before it flapped its wings, rising ponderously into the air before soaring towards the darkspawn hoarde and-

* * *

_“Bullshit! That’s not what happened!”_

_Terra looked injured. “I thought you wanted the beginning of the champion’s story?”_

_"I do. But not a fairytale!”_

_“But fairytales are my speciality. Obviously. Otherwise I wouldn’t have a book with my name where the author’s should be.”_

_Jihl growled and made for her dagger._

_"Alright, alright. What’s the sudden interest in the Champion anyway?”_

_“She was at the heart of it when it all began. If you can’t point me to her, tell me everything you know.”_

_Terra leaned forwards, his face serious. “And you’re not concerned I’ll just make it up as I go along?”_

_"Not for a moment.”_

_He smiled, a genuine smile for the first time since he’d met her. “Then you’ll need the whole story…”_


End file.
